doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Dhol Karak
“The air is crisp here, a breeze carrying a chill and the scent of pine. The triad of mountains that enclose the town of Dhol Karak loom over the landscape. Just ahead, you can see one of the town’s three walls, the road you’re on leading to its gate. Its stonework is impeccable, indicative of dwarvish craftsmanship. Beyond the wall, jutting into sight from the center of town, are the spiraling towers of Karak Keep. Billows of forge smoke float into the sky, and you can only wonder what creations the smiths are working upon today." ~Lady Beslarian, High Cleric of Jazzeak Anvilheart Description Dhol Karak a modest-sized city that occupies the central sea/lake area at the base of three mountains. The city began roughly seven centuries ago as a mining community. Miners continue to unearth a bounty from the nearby mountains to this day. With rich deposits routinely coming into Dhol Karak, the city has attracted the eye of some of the world’s best dwarvish craftsmen and blacksmiths. It is a well known destination for those in need of only the finest metal works. Dwarves have inhabited and mined the mountains around Dhol Karak for generations. These dwarves have had strong influence in the development of the town, shaping it appearance. The finest dwarf masonry and stone-cutting is evident in the town’s architecture, although its most breathtaking site is the town’s center piece: Karak Keep. The castle is elevated on a stone rise that stands at Dhol Karak’s center, making its magnificent towers and archways visible to all its residents from anywhere in town. Information Population Approximately 6,250. In addition to the homes and residences within the walls of Dhol Karak, some domiciles have been erected underground, accessible by the mine entrances. • Resident races: Dwarf (77%), Dragonborn (13%), Gnome (4%), Human (3%), Half-orc (1%) Other races (< 1% each). Government Dhol Karak operates a republic. Its ruling council is referred to as the Triad, consisting of three members each given the title “triarch.” Each triarch is voted upon by the town’s residents during an election held once every five years. The Triad holds a court of subjects which they empower to makes financial decisions, run trials, settle disputes, and keep the peace. Defense Though Dhol Karak is well fortified, it does not have a large militia. A small force of guards police the streets day to day, but should the town besieged its residents would have no recourse but to hide behind their walls. On short notice Dhol Karak can muster a standing force of 300 able-bodied soldiers. However, Dhol Karak has deep pockets. Ruling Triads have been known to employ mercenary armies, tens of thousands of men willing to ride to its aid with the promise of gold and steel as payment. Commerce The town has attracted dozens of smiths from around the world to settle within its walls. The goods they create have spurred a thriving economy. Travelers arrive daily from the mountain pass, often staying weeks at a time as they await craftsmen to finish commissioned pieces. Weapons forged here bear the name “Karak Iron,” a title that carries the utmost prestige. Lodgings * Scarlet Lady Inn: Named for the sign above the door bearing the image of a portly lady in a red dress, this is the largest inn in Dhol Karak, one most travelers frequent. The inn is operated by Meloria “Moody” Hardmug, a dwarf known for her surly attitude. Meloria won the inn in a game of cards, and now takes pride in running it with the assistance of those in her employ. * The Ram’s Horn: This building is a relatively new addition to the lodgings in town, constructed less than a decade ago. The inn was built by Derrith Darkscale, a new and affluent resident that recognized the potential of a location like Dhol Karak. He envisions the Ram’s Horn to serve only the finest clientele, and spends a small fortune in keeping a standard of luxury. A night’s stay here costs no less than 6 gold pieces, meaning its patrons are almost exclusively wealthy merchants, nobility, or adventurers. * Mine Cart Tap House: '''This tavern gets it namesake for the upturned mine carts fashioned into tables in its ale room. It is the most popular watering hole for the vast amount of miners in the town. The tap house is run by Hadrak Ironhand, a grizzled and retired miner with a face full of scars and a chest covered in hair. The tavern-goers are mostly laborers who turn their noses up at any patrons with an easier way of life (who they derisively call “soft-handers.”) Locations * '''The Glade: An open area in the southwest portion of the city is jokingly referred to as “The Glade,” named for the trees planted there. The Glade functions as a meeting spot for many townsfolk, where travelers can buy and sell trinkets, take meals, and relax. * Karak Keep: Karak Keep stands testament to the craftsmanship of its builders. Elevated in the middle of the town, its spiraling towers are the highest points of Dhol Karak. This castle is where the Triad (see NPCs) spends the majority of their time. It is also filled with its court of advisors, adjutants, servants, and petitioners. Portions of the castle are open to the public; residents come to arrange an audience with a triarch or their proxies, view displays filled with art and treasures unearthed from the mines, or peruse its large library of books. Beneath the castle is a dungeon where those who break the law are kept for trial and sentencing. The castle also stores the town’s vault and a large portion of its armory. ** Triarch Brunhilda Blackanvil (Dwarf, female) Triarch Brunhilda Blackanvil has served three terms now, her specialty being matters of law, military, and mining. Despite such austere subjects, she enjoys lewd conversations and raunchy jokes, known to join tavern patrons for carousing. She is short for a dwarf, with a hooked nose and scar that runs under her right ear. ** Faust Sharpfang (Dragonborn, male) Triarch Faust Sharpfang is the oldest member of the Triad, serving his seventh consecutive term. He is a dragonborn caught between middle-age and old-age, his bronze scales dulling and his stomach growing with each passing year. He wears a sensible outfit and a fine black cloak. Faust is a numbers man – under his tutelage he’s grown Dhol Karak’s industry and filled its coffers extensively. His attention is kept to the town’s taxes and expenditures. He takes his job and position seriously, letting little interfere with his work. ** Triarch Oswald Mortus (Human, male) Triarch Mortus is an up-and-comer, the newest addition of Karak’s Triad and the one with the most to prove. There is not a strong representation of human’s in the town, and his success in the election to become a Triarch has certainly raised a few eyebrows. However, the human has certainly taken to his position with some manner of success. He focuses his attention on the town’s relations with other cities and settlements, bartering trade and fostering good relations. Oswald has dark skin and brown eyes, dressing in impeccably tailored silk garments. * The Mines: There are an innumerable amount of tunnels in the nearby mountains that have been mined for generations by the residents Dhol Karak. The mines are rich with iron, precious metals, gemstones, and exotic minerals as well. Technically, only miners are allowed past the gates into the mines, but this law is never enforced. In fact, the mining tunnels have recently been excavated to the point where they now serve as roads, some residents choosing to build their homes inside as well. * Taphammer Sprockets: One of the most renowned tinker gnomes in the world, Einhorn Candleglass makes his home in Dhol Karak. His home doubles as his workshop and store, where those interested in clockwork devices can find the best of their kind there . ** Einhorn Candleglass (Gnome, male) Einhorn is adept in most fields of artifice, capable of complex creations well beyond the simple clockwork toys. The gnome has a long, wispy black mustache and eyebrows that plume from his face. He is often seen in his lab apron and work goggles, both sullied by grime and sweat. When about town, he is accompanied by clockwork squirrel walks by his side and cracks walnuts for him. * The Crucible: Due of the large amount of smiths that call Dhol Karak home, this guild of craftsmen quickly rose to prominence. “The Crucible” is both the name of the guild and its guild hall. The Crucible serves as a center for organizing smiths in Dhol Karak, allowing them to monitor pricing, fairly allocate resources, and ensure quality of work. Buyers benefit from the guild as well, allowing customers to commission smiths with confidence. * Temple of Jazzeak Anvilheart: Jazzeak, the god of Forges and Dwarves, is revered in Dhol Karak, and his temple is frequented by many visitors daily. Lady Vulma Beslarian oversees the temple, and her acolytes run services of faith for its patrons. It is a custom in Dhol Karak, when a miner unearths something of value or interest, that the miner gild his pick and offer it to the temple as a token of thanks to Jazzeak. Dozens of gilded picks are on display in the temple, hung from its walls in decoration. ** Lady Vulma Belslarian (Dragonborn, female) Lady Beslarian is a cleric of Jazzeak. She spends her time here, tending to matters of faith and serving as a healer and guide. Vulma has silver scales, dressing herself in dark brown and gray robes. She keeps a bronze holy symbol that bears a ruby at its center. She is gentle and patient, and a strong believer in the tenets of virtue and justice.